EP 0 806 313 B1 describes a convertible vehicle having a folding top supported by a roof frame. A roof cap is in the front region of the roof frame. Side frames are attached to the roof cap. Each side frame supports a seal for a window pane and is in contact with the folding top through a support piece.
DE 295 09 880 U1 describes a sealing profile for a collapsible roof of a convertible vehicle. The sealing profile includes a metallic support and is fastened to a roof guide. First and second lips molded onto the sealing profile cooperate with inner and outer sides of a window pane. A third lip of the sealing profile is supported on a pocket of an inner side of the cloth cover of the roof. A tensioning cable is in the pocket.